


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Amarin_Rose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Times, Holiday, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarin_Rose/pseuds/Amarin_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can always be home for Christmas - as long as you remember that home is where the heart is. So Blair Sandburg learns when he ends up stranded in Seattle on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

## Home Is Where The Heart Is

#### by Amarin Rose

Author's website: <http://www.fanfiction.net/~AmarinRose>  
Jim and Blair belong to Pet Fly Inc. I am making no money off this, and do not intend to infringe on their copyright.  
I'd like to thank my beta, Silent Bystander. She's always willing to beta my stuff, even if she hasn't seen the show.  
I actually wrote this fic a few months after *last* Christmas. So it's been sitting on my hard drive since this Spring. Hopefully it's still enjoyable. :)  


* * *

"I'll be home for Christmas. You can count on me..." 

Blair sighed. The music on the radio was making his melancholy mood worse. He'd hoped to be home for Christmas this year, but he'd gone to a Hannukah party on Christmas Eve. It was being thrown by a friend of his at a hotel, and the friend lived in Seattle. Seattle, which got a record two feet of snow in three hours the night of the party. Since he lived so far away, he'd decided to stay at the hotel for the night. But it wasn't the same as being home with Jim... 

"Who're you kidding?" he asked himself. "Jim doesn't know how you feel, so this year's Christmas would have been just like last year's -- you hoping to find him in your stocking, and him being oblivious." 

Suddenly, outside his first floor window, he caught sight of someone trudging through the white drifts towards the entrance. It looked like Jim, but it couldn't be him, could it? It was probably someone else stranded here, looking for lodging. 

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Heart pounding with anticipation, Blair moved to open it. 

Jim Ellison, his Sentinel, stood on the other side. 

He was dressed in flannel-lined jeans and a navy parka, with a matching knit ski cap pulled low over his eyes. Blair stared numbly at the apparition of his friend, his love, unable to speak. 

"Merry Christmas, Chief. Uh, can I come in?" Jim asked, nodding to Blair's hand, which was still holding the door closed. 

Blair blinked and nodded. "Sure, come on in." He gestured behind him to the cozy hotel room. 

Jim walked in and Blair shut the door, throwing the chain. 

Jim looked around the room, noting the king-size bed and big screen TV. "You got really lucky getting a room like this on Christmas Eve." 

Blair felt lightheaded. Here Jim was, acting as if it was nothing unusual for him to be here in Seattle when there was a blizzard, although he did seem a little nervous, and it was just too much. Why was Jim here? Blair hardly recognized his own voice as he forced the words past his numbed lips. "What are you doing here, Jim?" 

Jim's eyes met his, and Blair was helpless, paralyzed within their penetrating gaze. "I didn't want to spend Christmas without you, Chief," he said softly. "And judging by what you were saying a few minutes ago, neither did you." 

Blair gasped. _Jim heard what I said! Then he must know how I feel about him..._ "Jim, I...I, I didn't mean..." 

"I love you, too, Blair," Jim whispered, capturing Blair's lips with his own. 

Blair melted into his embrace, loving the intimate contact. Jim's tongue caressed his lips, seeking entrance to his mouth and Blair granted it, reveling in the twining of their tongues. Needy little cries poured out of Blair's mouth as Jim pressed him back against the wall, grinding their hips together. 

Blair broke away as a moan fell from his lips, arching his body up. He rubbed his hard cock against Jim's own erection and whimpered at the feelings cascading through his body. 

"Like that, Blair?" Jim asked huskily. 

Blair nodded quickly. "Y-yes," he groaned, gasping as Jim's hand caressed him through his jeans. 

"Why don't we take this to the bed, hmm?" Jim suggested. 

"Yeah...sounds good," Blair said thickly. After they had maneuvered over to the bed and flopped down on the covers, he chuckled. "Y'know, it's funny...I always thought that if this ever happened, we'd be at the loft, y'know, home -- not in a hotel in Seattle." 

Pausing in his unbuttoning of Blair's shirt, Jim said, "Well, you know the saying, Chief -- home is where the heart is." 

Blair's laughter trailed off as he caught sight of the love in Jim's eyes. "What...do you mean, Jim?" he asked quietly. 

Jim smiled and leaned up so that their lips were less than an inch apart. "I'm saying...you are my heart," he whispered as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. 

And all Blair could think was, _And you are mine, Jim._

* * *

End Home Is Where The Heart Is by Amarin Rose: amarin_rose@sbcglobal.net  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
